Chaotic: Short stories
by Starart132
Summary: Those will be one shot that will add more details on Chaotic changing life and also things that were out of the plot. I will accept suggestion for some short stories.
1. Short story 1: Who laid eggs?

AC: This is the first short story of Chaotic I'll make. It will focus more on the M'arrillian tribes since most of the others focused on the other tribes.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story 1: Who laid eggs?<strong>

**After chapter 17**

A while passed since Remi became friend with Blak'drin. They were currently talking together. They always spoke alone in the place their first met. They do this time to time when Gal'Drad was busy working and arguing with the other members of the Council than had some moment with Remi.

"I have to thank you again for what you have done for me," the M'arrillian said. He was more cheerful than the first time they've met. He wasn't completely over it since he still didn't try to find a mate.

"I just did what was right," Remi replied.

"You are a weird Chaotic player Remi," Blak'drin learned his name after a while.

"I know. A lot of people said that."

Remi chuckled.

"Do you have a mate?"

Remi coughed at the question. He didn't expect the question at all.

"No. I don't have a mate," Remi cheeks turned red.

"At least, no one broke your heart," the M'arrillian commented.

"I don't really search for one, to be honest. I just haven't found the right one and I'm easily distracted when someone needs help."

"You shouldn't do that." Blak'drin commented. "You should find someone who will love you back, not like me who followed the heart, it is blind and it ended up broken in pieces."

"...Maybe you're right." Remi said looking down.

"That's just personal experience. The right one is still waiting for me."

They said nothing for a while. They were taking about mate and that brought a question in the mind of Remi.

"I am curious about your tribe Blak'drin. I have a question, but let's forget about it. It's too personal. I don't even dare ask Gal'Drad." Remi said. He felt stupid to think about it now.

"You can ask. I have survived a war, your question will not be that bad," the M'arrillian replied.

Remi hesitated. His mouth moved, but no words were coming out.

"I was wondering how you have child." Remi said looking the other way.

"Just that," the M'arrillian replied surprised. He chuckled and wondered why he was hesitating. "I thought it was more. Of course, you don't want the gruesome detail. I was wondering it too, about every tribe and especially Chaotic player."

"What do you mean?" Remi asked uncertain.

"A few M'arrillians were wondering about it. How human sexuality works. I heard a lot of rumor and supposition about your kind," Blak'drin said with his own set of curiosity. It was clear some of them were ugly when the M'arrillian had a spasm.

"What...kind of rumor?" Remi asked unsure of what they might imagine.

"You don't want to know the worse one. The one that seemed to reach a consensus is that one: you laid eggs."

Remi coughed for a while when he heard that. He couldn't say anything.

Blak'drin laughed when he saw his reactions.

"Guess they were wrong. They based that because you are so fragile that having a formed being will kill you."

Remi stopped coughing.

"We are mammals. We don't leg eggs." Remi said not over what they guessed.

"Closer to most of the other tribes except the Danians." Blak'drin noted.

"Anything else they might got wrong. I don't want you to have bad ideas about me." Remi said his face completely red.

"Female had kids. It is easy to see it when compared to the other tribes." Blak'drin said.

"Yeah," Remi hoped it was over.

"About the mating process, how do you-"

"I won't go in there." Remi cut him in midsentence. His face was red and covered in sweat; it was the worse subject of his life.

"Virgin too."

Remi nodded.

"I forgot about the question you ask." Blak'drin said.

Remi eyes went smaller. He forgot he asked the question and he knew the worse was coming when he said about what they believed about humans. If they imagined that, he didn't want to know. He still went over the question about mating.

"Forget about it." Remi said.

"Nono. You told me, I'll tell you." Blak'drin said. Remi hated for a moment the definition of being fair. "The Kha'rall had kids by laying eggs. Not a lot of eggs, around five to ten, that's how we do it. M'arrillians doesn't all reproduce the same way. Fluidmorpher are different than use and Chieftain too. There is no crossbreed between us. The reason is pretty clear."

Remi was glad it wasn't that abnormal and he didn't explained more with the other tribes. He didn't want to know how Gal'Drad did it.

"There is one major difference with the danians." Blak'drin said.

Remi didn't want to know, but curiosity won over his desired of ignorance. He didn't stop him.

"The big difference is about who laid eggs. For Kha'rall, we males are the one who laid the eggs." Blak'drin said. "Of course, the female jumped on us and (Censured) us when it's mating time."

He looked at Remi and he had his mouth opened. He was silent. Blak'drin passed his pincer in front of his face.

"Remi. Remii. Helloooo."

Blak'drin tried to gain his attention. He obtained nothing. He gave a small push and Remi just slipped on the ground. He didn't move.

Remi was traumatizing by the image in his mind. He was there for half hour before he just finished processing it. If Gal'Drad was there, he would have obliterate Blak'drin.

Remi learned something that day. Never ask a creature how they have children. It might be a very disturbing answer. It wasn't like last time with Aval'par.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of the first short stories.<p>

Next short stories: Explain Hentai to Aval'par and he'll...

The title is self-explanatory. It's the reference at the end.

The third one also in mind: You caught something.

Flashback when Gal'Drad and Remi were in the village of the Overworld.

The fourth one: The wonders of hamburgers.

Gal'Drad, Aval'par and Blak'drin tasted some human junk food.

I'll put some of them when I had ideas or suggestions.


	2. SS2:Explain Hentai to Aval'par and he'll

AC: Another short and humorous story.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story 2: Explain Hentai to Aval'par and he'll...<strong>

**(One day Remi met Blal'drin)**

Remi was alone with Aval'par in Gal'Drad house. It was very quiet right now. Anyone who would pass in front of it would believe to be empty. Aval'par wasn't sure he could trust Remi like his friend even if the tip about the survey was the perfect idea. It was getting awkward and one of them had to find a sentence.

"Gal'Drad sure is busy today." Remi said.

"You're not happy about it."

"Not really. I know it is hard on him. You and I are the one only really standing by his side right now. I also miss that we aren't together more often."

"The strangest Chaotic player that ever come here."

"I'm the only too I guess. Hope it's the good strangest and not the bad one."

"What's the difference?" Aval'par asked mentally smirking.

"The bad one could those who saw the death and killed people. They think that what they do is normal when it is just so wrong." Remi was sick at the thought.

"Care to enlighten me in the matter?"

"Not really. I prefer not to think too much about it. Our town had one of these people. I could have been one of his victims."

Aval'par said nothing about it. It was a subject that the Chaotic player didn't want to talk about.

Once again, nothing was said. Awkwardness was coming again and someone had to think of something. This time, it was Aval'par.

"Remi. Are you someone very knowledgeable on terms?"

"I don't know everything." Remi said. "You can ask the question."

"Alright. There is a word I read in a Chaotic player mind once. I never had time to search more and find the answer of the word since she ported out."

"What did she thought?"

"She thought something about hentai. I forgot the rest."

Remi stopped looking at Aval'par and turned around. He wasn't facing him. He said nothing. Aval'par could see his skin turning red and covering in sweat.

"Was that a very intense swearing you Chaotic player have?" Aval'par grunted and turned his hands into fist. His tentacles were agitated by his anger.

"N-Not a swearing or an insult." Remi said very fast.

Aval'par got it at least. He calmed down.

"What does it mean?"

Remi said nothing. He finally opened his mouth before Aval'par asked again.

"Ignorance is the best option."

"I'm a Chieftain. I can take everything you tell me."

"What was she wearing?" Remi asked.

"What kind of question is what?" Aval'par didn't expect that.

"I just want to know if her clothes could explain it."

"Something you called a skirt. Like a uniform since I saw a few others wearing it during the war at a particular moment when they come to Perim." Aval'par believed it was useless.

"High school uniform, that didn't help your case at all." Remi said. His eyes were darker.

Aval'par wasn't expecting the clothes to worse what Remi was thinking.

"Hentai means." Remi called his courage. "It means perversion or abnormal when it comes to mating. That's the real definition and not the wrong one we had. Just to go around a law that type she must be thinking."

"What was it?" Aval'par asked. He didn't like it, but he had to know.

"Are you aware of this term?" Remi whispered it.

"Yes. I know what it means." He wasn't sure where this is going.

"Since you are though, I'll go straight forward. I never see it or intend too, but I know what it means. The hentai she thought was..." Remi told him.

Aval'par eye extended to his maximal size and he backed away. His arms shook of anger and disgust while he looked at his tentacles and then at Remi. He breathed at a unusual past. He suddenly felt sick and dirty inside.

He put his hand over his stomach and he ran to a corner and upchucked. Remi didn't see how he could do it, but it was the result. Remi waited for a moment for him to calm down. Gal'Drad will not be happy to see the floor in this state.

Aval'par finally stopped.

"What kind of sick mind you Chaotic player have?!" Aval'par shouted disgust and repulse by Chaotic player. "If any M'arrillian who had tentacles knew about, they would immediately eliminate your kind without hesitation to imagine...that!"

He then vomited again.

"Don't look at me. Most humans aren't interested at this stuff or censor it. I'm not someone who watch this before you ask." Remi said. "That's why I told you ignorance was better. You're vomiting non-stop because you know the true. You also told me that you were strong because you are a Chieftain. You are very brave, but not strong enough for this kind of true."

Aval'par stopped vomiting, he was empty now.

"That is just wrong." Aval'par said weakly. "I can't say this to anyone or I'll just make Gal'Drad crazy and I have to drive it out of my soul."

"Don't tell me you gonna cut your tentacles."

"No way!" The M'arrillian replied. "I'll just have to forget it or get over with just like our defeat against the other tribes."

Remi blocked his nostril.

"It's starting to smell horrible. I'll stick with you when he's coming back. I don't want you to face him alone. Anyway, we should-"

Remi was cut when Gal'Drad returned inside.

"Sorry I'm late. Milla'iin just didn't stop telling me that I should-"

He saw a purple flask on the ground smelling horrible. He knew what it was. Aval'par was also near it.

"What happen here?!" Gal'Drad shouted.

Remi didn't expect his entire body to literally turn red. Gal'Drad was above mad.

"Well...See ya." Remi ported out.

"You traitor!" Aval'par shouted.

"Aval'par...Why did you vomit on my perfectly cleaned floor?!" Gal'Drad shouted, even redder than before.

"Well...You see..."

Everyone in the Deep Mine, to the loud Coliseum of the Underworld heard a loud scream of pain and close to agony. It wasn't the only thing they heard.

"CURSE YOU!"

Aval'par just cursed Remi wisdom.

* * *

><p>AC: That's the end of the second mini story.<p>

The third one: You caught something.

Flashback when Gal'Drad and Remi were in the village of the Overworld.

The fourth one: The wonders of hamburgers.

Gal'Drad, Aval'par and Blak'drin tasted some human junk food.

I'll put more of them when I had ideas or suggestions.


	3. Short story 3: You caught something

AC: Here's the short story 3. An idea I abandon and decided to put there. It's not entirely a flashback. The end of the story will show you.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story 3: You caught something<strong>

(**Before Chapter 9: Laughing is good for Gal'Drad**)

Remi ported in the abandon village and he saw Gal'Drad at the border of the Silver Lake. He watched the water silently with a hint of melancholy. Remi was sure he was homesick, even if he didn't show it.

"How's it going my friend?" Remi asked. He walked closer and sat on a rock while Gal'Drad turned around.

"Nothing." Gal'Drad replied. He saw Remi making eye contact with him. "There is something. I was wondering how you can be so kind to me even after learning the true."

"Well...There is no one who could claim to be above the others or deciding what is good or not." Remi said.

"Neither you?" Gal'Drad asked.

"Especially me. You haven't seen everything about me." Remi replied.

Remi watched Gal'Drad. He stood near the lake while his tail was in the water and moving slowly in it.

"I can believe you." Gal'Drad said nodded with his head. "I'm pretty lucky to meet you when I needed the most. I would have died right there if it wasn't from you."

"I'm sure there would be a few other people's kind en-"

"No. No one would be that kind or foolish." Gal'Drad replied.

Remi said nothing. He knew what he meant as foolish.

A small fin appeared at the top of the Silver Lake a target moving slowly, unaware of his target. It then started moving closer to it, ready to have his diner.

Remi noticed Gal'Drad face, by noticing something, he thought about how much Gal'Drad wasn't expressive.

"You sure play the poker face often."

"Poker face? What does that mean?" Gal'Drad asked curious.

"You are not expressive and hide your emotions. I never saw you changing mood unless you talk."

"I often control my mood. I can still be read."

"How?"

"That's up to you to find out."

Remi grunted at him.

The fin moved closer to his target, still not aware of his presence.

"Anyway-" Gal'Drad was cut when his stomach made a sound. It wasn't the usual sound.

"Hungry?" Remi asked with a small smile.

"Do you have anything?" Gal'Drad asked while he put his left hand on his stomach.

"Not this time."

"I hope you don't hiding anything Remi. Your small smile showed something."

"Of course. It's just funny how your stomach made this strange sound."

"I don't see your point, You know what I miss in the Deep Mine, it's delicacy. There were some really good fish in the Deep Mine, better than anywhere else. There were also some worms you ate in one shot and felt in your stomach; especially when you feel it moving in there."

"Worms." Remi said disgust. He are one of those one, he made the mistake to bite it during a survival class he had. Worst taste ever.

The fin came from a fish native of the Silver Lake. This fish is tall with long teeth. His silver color hid him in the Lake. He found was close to his target. He opened his mouth with his long teeth and prepared to bite it.

Gal'Drad continued talking about what he likes to eat.

"My favourite one is the fish that it is just fantastic when you bite- ***CRUNCH!***" Gal'Drad was in shock for a second. "ARGH! MY TAIL!"

He raised his tail and he shook in everywhere he could while doing a ridiculous dance close to a ballet parody. The pain never went away and he still felt something biting it.

"Gal'Drad! Calm down."

"BY THE COTHICA! THAT THING IS BITING MY TAIL AND WHERE IT'S THE MOST SENSIBLE!" Gal'Drad screamed.

"Stop moving it and look at what's biting you!" Remi ordered. He wasn't that forceful usually, but he had no choice or this dance will never stop.

Gal'Drad stopped shaking his tail and he took in in his hands. He moved it in front of him and he saw a big fish biting it with his hundred teeth.

"Well my friend. You just caught something to calm your stomach." Remi said before laughing at him when he saw it was nothing serious.

"There's nothing funny in that!" Gal'Drad replied. "Promise me you'll tell this to no one."

"I promise." Remi replied with a smile.

***Back to the present***

"And that's how he fishes it." Remi concluded.

Aval'par and Blak'drin laughed at the story. They were in Gal'Drad house, waiting for him to come. Remi was asked to count them something funny and he did, on his M'arrillian behalf.

None of them noticed the door opening.

"Well...I've promise to say nothing...Just remember it too late." Remi raised his shoulder. "It's a true story. Gal'Drad doesn't have the mark on his tail now. But you should have seen him shaking his tail like his life depended on it. Trust me; it was the weirdest dance ever."

The two M'arrillians laughed even harder. Aval'par was complaining that his eye might fall on the floor. The door of the house closed loudly. The two M'arrillians just ignored it and continued laughing.

"Remi...You promise you will never tell anyone this!" Gal'Drad shouted, feeling betrayed by his friend and mostly being the subject of mockery. He started to turn red.

"Sorry. It just came out like that. I forgot I shouldn't tell it until I reached that part." Remi said.

"Not good enough!"

"Time to-" Remi was cut when Gal'Drad grabbed his friend scanner with his tentacles.

"You won't get away that easily." Gal'Drad shouted. He was completely red now.

He ran after him while the Chaotic player tried to escape him. The other Chieftain and the Kha'rall were just laughing even harder now, on the ground and watching the chase.

"Should...Should we- HAHAHA do s-s-something?!" Blak'drin barely said.

"Wait a b-b-b-bit." Aval'par replied before laughing again.

They waited until Remi was too exhausted and felt on the ground to help him and dragging Gal'Drad out while giving the scanner back to Remi.

It took a week for Remi to be partially forgiven by Gal'Drad who will have his revenge. He knew a few embarrassing things too about Remi.

* * *

><p>AC: Funny story is done now. I hope you like it.<p>

It is implied that Remi had a darker side, but that will be showed in the sequel when this Pandora box will open.

The fourth one: The wonders of hamburgers.

Gal'Drad, Aval'par and Blak'drin tasted some human junk food.

Fifth story: Nature hates Remi.

It will be pretty short, but it will be the revenge of Gal'Drad.


	4. Short story 4: The wonders of hamburgers

AC: Another funny story with M'arrillians eating meat for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story 4: The wonders of hamburgers<strong>

The three M'arrillians were waiting for Remi to come. He told them he was bringing some food humans eat. Gal'Drad remembered what Remi gave him when they first met. It was something delicious and he remembered it was French fries. Gal'Drad could only imagine what it could be. He was sure it will help him get a little over the humiliated story he told to anyone else.

Aval'par was more cautious about it. He didn't know anything about human food and he was wondering if it could be dangerous for him and the two others. He wasn't like them and fully trusting him.

Blak'drin wondered what it was. He never heard anything about human's delicacy and it made him curious.

They were waiting for him.

"Why does he take so long?" Aval'par grunted. "He's just wasting our time."

"Don't worry about it. I ate twice of his food. I hope he brought French fries again." Gal'Drad said, almost purring.

They noticed that and they wanted to taste it too.

Remi ported in the house, just behind Blak'drin and he walked by his side.

"Sorry. It was hard to obtain the food and transport it. I dropped some on Klay and he challenged me in a match. He then slipped and knocks himself out. So the match was forfeit and I was here not too much later than expected." Remi said with an apology smile and satisfied smile.

They didn't comment on this. Gal'Drad looked at what he brought and it wasn't French fries. It was something else.

"No French fries?"

"Nope. You never said you loved it. So I brought this instead." Remi showed.

Gal'Drad had his tail on the ground.

"The French fries." He sobbed quietly. He remembered it was when he just met Remi, so he never showed to him his taste. It was biting his butt right now.

The M'arrillians looked at the thing he brought and they didn't know what it was. It was two breads and meat was in the middle of it with red thing. They looked at Remi and they saw an injury on his right hand.

"Did you just add blood in this?" Blak'drin asked wondering if human delicacy was painful to make.

"This...Oh no. It's something back in my house. This is ketchup. It's a condiment to make it taste better." Remi reassured them.

"Good." Blak'drin said relief.

"It's called hamburger. I brought two for each of you and one for me." Remi said.

They took it and looked at it.

"It's what exactly?" Aval'par asked cautiously.

"It's food that you shouldn't eat too much often. It's delicious, but not healthy food." Remi said.

They all hesitated to eat.

"It's safe to eat it. It won't kill you unless you ate too much for a while." Remi said.

That didn't reassure them.

"I ate two and it didn't kill me. I'm smaller than you and have a smaller appetite. Even compare to someone as small as H'earring." Remi commented.

Blak'drin had enough stalling and ate a big part of it. He tasted it and he could feel the lipid in his mouth. It felt like a festival in his mouth. If his eyes could shine even more, it would. He ate the rest of the first hamburger.

Aval'par and Gal'Drad saw his reaction and they knew he loved it. They also tasted it with a big bite. They had the same feeling.

Gal'Drad tail rose up and ate the rest. He preferred the French fries, but he loved it nevertheless.

Aval'par took a smaller bite in case it was poisoned. After the bite, he didn't mind. His tentacles, which he still hadn't got over the hentai story completely, twitched with pleasure.

They took the second one and ate it while Remi picked his own hamburger. He heard them finishing eating while Remi moved it closer to his own mouth. He suddenly stopped when he felt something wrong. He looked in front of him and he was right.

The three M'arrillians were glaring at his own hamburger, wanting to eat it too. Remi looked at them and he knew something wrong might happen.

"I told you I'll brought two for each of you. The last one is for me." Remi said.

"Give it!" They ordered.

"This is worse than people that felt in need to drugs." Remi said.

He opened his mouth and bit it. The M'arrillians reacted and they jumped at him. Remi moved to the left and collided head first. They were on the ground and grunted in pain while Remi ate as fast as he could. He only ate half of it when Aval'par stole it with his tentacles and tried to eat it. He didn't have time as the others tried to obtain it. It was loud.

Outside of Gal'Drad house, some M'arrillians heard it and looked at it.

"Since Gal'Drad is back, he's unusually loud," one of them said.

"Maybe he's losing his mind or the others drive him crazy," another commented.

"Think we should call the guards?" A third one asked.

An explosion came inside. They ran away from the house, not wanting to be in a cross fire.

Remi moved at a corner. A few ice spikes where in the house now. Even so, it was still less bad than Aval'par vomit.

"I'll never bring hamburgers again." Remi commented. "It's too dangerous. They acted like...Oh...I guess they never eat meat and bread in here."

It was a cavern. Fish and worms were pretty close to their main menu. It was their first time, and Remi will make sure it will be the last time.

Blak'drin was the one who ate it in the end. Aval'par was crushed or splashed under him and Gal'Drad caught in his pincer. When he finished, he let them go.

"...Waouh. You all manage to make me regret something in Perim. That's a first." Remi commented.

They looked at him.

"More!" They said like they were zombies, maybe about to tear him apart.

Remi looked at them and ported out, not reappearing for three days in front of the three.

AC: They loved it too much for and manage to scare Remi out of the Deep Mine for 3 days. Gal'Drad wasn't freaky with the French fries since he was playing cautious and wasn't that much expressive until befriending Remi.

* * *

><p>Fifth story: Nature hates Remi.<p>

It will be pretty short, but it will be the revenge of Gal'Drad.


	5. Short story 5: Nature hates Remi

AC: This is another short story.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story 5: Nature hates Remi<strong>

**During chapter 1: Forest of life**

Gal'Drad followed Remi in the forest with doubt. He was wondering if he was really bringing him to a safe place or sold him to the Overworld. The evaded the guards and they were closed to the abandon village.

"Are you sure it is the right direction?" Gal'Drad asked.

"Of course," Remi replied.

He pushed a branch out of his way. He passed and he let go. Gal'Drad dodged it before it hit him, but it got Remi's back.

"Argh!" Remi whined. "Yeah. We are definitely in the right direction."

"How's that helping you? It's just a branch hitting you," Gal'Drad said, wondering if he was alright.

"You'll see. This part of the forest hates me," Remi commented. "The more closer we are from the village, the worse it will be."

They continued walked when a fruit felt on the head of Remi. He put his hand on his head and he laughed nervously. Gal'Drad saw this and after three more fruits falling on his head, he saw his bad luck.

They continued when Remi felt on the ground.

"Ouch," Remi was whining now.

Gal'Drad sighted and he grabbed Remi to put him on his feet. They continued walking without saying anything when there was another branch, Remi pushed it and when he let go, Gal'Drad grabbed.

"This time the branch-" Gal'Drad stopped talking.

Another branch appeared out of nowhere and hit Remi's back.

_By the Cothica. How's that possible? _Gal'Drad asked to himself. He looked in his hand and the branch was there.

They continued and Gal'Drad looked around. The process repeated itself and when they were very close to the village. Gal'Drad saw Remi without any visible injury. He didn't have mark on his head; it must all be under his clothes.

"I made it out alive again," Remi commented.

Gal'Drad said nothing and he watched him. He didn't felt anything for him, but he had a little pity for him.

***Back to the present***

"And that's how I learn that this part of the forest hated Remi," Gal'Drad concluded his short story.

Aval'par and Blak'drin laughed at the story. Remi wasn't there and Gal'Drad decided to finally have his revenge now.

"I didn't laugh at the time because of my training," Gal'Drad said. "Remi didn't show me yet." He then laughed with the others.

The door opened brutally and closed the same way. They turned around and they saw Remi with his face red. He was mad.

"GAL'DRAD! YOU DEAR USED THIS STORY TO MOCK ME!" Remi screamed.

"Yes. I didn't promise to say nothing for this compare to you," Gal'Drad said laughing at that fact.

"I'll get you for this!" Remi shouted.

He jumped at the back of his friend and they felt on the ground. Remi picked his arm and twisted on his back.

"Say Uncle! Say it!"

"You do realise I'm much more flexible than a human." Gal'Drad replied. He knew what it was.

Remi picked Gal'Drad tail and pinched his sensible part. The M'arrillian shouted in pain.

"Do you say it now?!"

"Never Remi!"

Aval'par and Blak'drin laughed at this situation and they didn't help Gal'Drad. He was powerful enough to free himself if he wanted, but he didn't. It was also too painful to try something without hurting Remi.

During one hour, Gal'Drad shouted his pain until he finally gave up and Remi won. They were back to the status quo.

* * *

><p>AC: This story was shorter.<p>

The next one will be: The wild Aval'par.


	6. Short story 6: The wild Aval'par

AC; Here's another short story. A little more depth and serious this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story 6: The wild Aval'par<strong>

Aval'par sighted when he looked at Remi. He was annoyed when he told him he saw a flash of life when he was a teenager. He knew that it wasn't voluntary since he explained the trigger. Gal'Drad was present and he looked at the other Chieftain.

"You can tell us. We promise we won't tell anyone." Gal'Drad said.

"It's not that. I just want to put this behind me." Aval'par replied. "I was stupid and I made mistake, I prank him of all M'arrillians."

"I was surprised. You are so much serious now. What make you change your personality so much?" Remi asked.

"Not that much serious. I can laugh to your joke and humiliation compare to Gal'Drad," Aval'par replied. "I'll explain why, but do not pester about it again when I finish. I put this behind me."

"Alright." Remi and Gal'Drad said.

"It's was 50 solans ago, a time where only Bahrakatan house was above the water and the track to the palace of the Oligarch. I was one of the best pranksters of the tribe. At that time, you were already training, but I wasn't interested in military. We were friends, but we ended contact. So I did was I was program for, pranking anyone. I wasn't that smaller, but so much dumber."

***50 solans ago***

Aval'par looked at the mark he let on the wall.

Aval'par rules

He laughed at it when his two Coral comrades were with him. The coral friends were two of the future Coral soldiers, they were the same as the adult, but smaller.

"That way, no one will forget me." Aval'par grinned.

"That is true boss. What should we do now?" His first comrade asked.

"What brilliant idea do you have boss?" His second comrade asked.

"Prepare the guts comrades. We will cover a creature with it." Aval'par ordered.

"Yes boss!" they replied walking away.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

Aval'par turned around and he saw Vitar'zu.

He was like any Kha'rall. He had one hand and one pincer, the right was a hand; the other a pincer. He walked on his four legs. His exoskeleton of coral looked like a black and yellow armor with spike rather than usual exoskeleton. He's tall and muscular. Aval'par could only see the orange of his eye behind the helmet.

"I'm leaving my mark you big idiot." Aval'par mocked.

"Now that I'm an adult, I'm an idiot. One day, you'll get caught. Grow up already," Vitar'zu replied.

He turned around and was about to walk away.

"You traitor. You quit me. We were the quarto, but you just decide that prank was stupid and leave us as a trio."

"Aval'par. It is you who's immature. You're a Chieftain. You have to grow up. You cannot continue to prank everyone. You should also learn our name! I'm Vitar'zu and don't forget it this time!"

Vitar'zu walked away.

Aval'par gave a few insults with his tentacles and he swum to the surface and waited for his comrades for the prank. They were at the surface and near the Shell palace where the Oligarch was living. They prepared the seaweeds, the fish guts and also a few other disgusting and smelly things. His comrades were ready and were snickering.

"Who will we get today boss?" his first comrade asked.

"Maybe it will be Bahrakatan the grumpy. He is so calling for it." His second comrade hoped.

"I know." Aval'par said. "I heard he was coming to the palace. This will be so fun."

They waited for a while and watched who will come. After a while, someone came.

They made one mistake. They were too much impatient when they let all fall without checking who it was. Their victim was covered with disgusting things and they appeared and laughed at him. They just laughed half a second when they realised they didn't get Bahrakatan. It was the untouchable one.

The Oligarch Aa'une was their victim.

He was much taller than any M'arrillians. He had blue skin covering all of his body. He had white eyes showing his fury. Just under his eyes was some yellow color. The top of his body was a humanising muscular body. He had short tentacles below his jaw and act like a strange beard. His arms were long and end with claws for his hand. He had some tentacles over his head. The lower part of his body, where legs should be was tentacles only. He wore golden bracelet around his wrist and a part of his arms. He had a strange green clothe with green eyes on his upper chest and a loincloth of the same color.

"You dear do this to your leader!" Aa'une shouted.

"RUN!" Aval'par ordered.

They all spread out.

Aa'une decided to catch the leader; Aval'par. He caught up Aval'par without trouble in his hands. He lifted him in front of his eyes.

"You owe me an apology to the minimum. Be lucky I'm not extremely angry." Aa'une said.

Aval'par just turned his head. Aa'une squeezed the teenager chieftain in his grasp. Aval'par grunted in pain, he wasn't squeezed too much, but the Oligarch showed he was serious.

"I'm waiting for the apology. If you think your parent's punishment is bad, you haven't seen mine."

"Listen." Aval'par said looking sorry. "I'm- **Acid Wash!**"

He splashed acid on the face of the Oligarch and he was unfazed. Aval'par then giggled at him.

"You little bastard!" Aa'une shouted infuriate. "You dear do that again to me! Where do you live?"

"My parents won't ever do anything against me." Aval'par replied in a mocking time.

"Alright. You end up in my personal prison." Aa'une said.

That made Aval'par shivered in fear.

"Don't do this to a youngster please!" Aval'par said.

"Too late. I gave you a chance to get out of this mess with an apology. You made your choice." Aa'une said.

He took Aval'par into the palace and he moved in the prison.

"Before I imprison you, I'll do something your parents should have."

He dropped the part of the armor around his waist and exposed his butt. He then spanked him with one finger two times and stopped. That made Aval'par whined in pain. He was then put in a cell.

"Think about your actions while you are there." Aa'une said. "I have to visit Bahrakatan for now."

He moved outside the palace and left him there, his butt in pain. Aval'par never felt this humiliated before, he was lucky the spanking was in private and not in the middle of the town.

***Present***

"That's how my prankster time ended." Aval'par said. He twitched his butt when he thought about the spanking. "About my two friends, we are still in contact. Wherever I go, those two are always with me. They are hard to spot with all the Coral soldiers, but I always recognise those two."

"How long did he let you in a cell?" Remi asked.

"One hour. He then let me out. He warned me that if I prank again the town will report to him and he'll do the same thing. I tried one and he holds his words; another double spank on my butt and a visit in a cell for an hour."

"That's not that bad." Gal'Drad commented.

"It was so embarrassing." Aval'par said. "In the end, I owed him. I grow up and I become who I was. I hated Aa'une for a while, but I realised 30 solans later that he did what my parents never did, discipline. He made me something to be proud off. When I became a general, Aa'une was there and gave a smile to me, proud of whom I become. He never had a child, so in a way, I was his own. I'll never know. I never ask." Aval'par sobbed for a second. He then recomposed himself. "Creatures and Chaotic player will say he was a tyrant, but I will forever say, he was an Oligarch who never broke his words. He did what he said no matter what."

They gave a short silence in respect for their fallen Oligarch. Remi said nothing in their silence.

"A dream died with him, but I'll make us move forward." Gal'Drad said. "For the tribe he loved."

"Count me in." Remi said.

"Me too my friend." Aval'par added.

"I know." Gal'Drad concluded.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of the short story. Not as funny as the others, but a little deep about the Oligarch.<p> 


	7. Short story 7: It was an accident!

AC: Hello everyone. It will take some time before the next main chapter of Changing life. I need to do 4 side stories. This one, one that explain the competition between Vix'ben and Lam'inkal, Gal'Drad saving Neth'uar life and the mysterious stone showed by Bahrakatan to Remi (Tip of the sequel.).

* * *

><p><strong>Short story 7: It was an accident!<strong>

**(After chapter 22)**

Remi, Gal'Drad, Blak'drin, Vix'ben and Lam'inkal were together in Gal'Drad house.

"Well, it's starting to be pretty small for all of us. You know, maybe we should go to the spot." Gal'Drad suggested.

They were almost starting to squish each other's. They all agreed and walked to their spot. It was near Bahrakatan house where Vix'ben and Lam'inkal did their embarrassing competition. When they were there, they saw Aval'par who finished his duty and he joined them. They all sat in circles and they talk about what they've done in their everyday.

They were having fun. They spoke louder and louder when someone screamed.

Gal'Drad felt strange that all of them, different from him when he was a pure soldier during the M'arrillian war, failed to notice the simple joy of life. He also felt their strength sharing with him when they knew he might become the new Oligarch.

He also manage to convince Lam'inkal to stop calling him future Oligarch and by his name. He was about to become crazy by that title.

He thanked the Cothica to send Remi in his life. They were interrupted.

"Will you all shut up! I'm working here!" Bahrakatan shouted at them from his window.

Vix'ben whipped when he saw him angry. He moved his arms closer to him.

"Sorry!" Remi said with a smile. "See you next time Bahrakatan."

The grumpy Kha'rall returned inside his house.

"He's acting so much like an old person." Remi commented.

"No one knows how truly old he is." Aval'par said. "Maybe a million solans."

"That will be very very and very old." Lam'inkal said with a smile.

"Are you alright Vix'ben?" Blak'drin asked.

"Yeah. He's just scary when you know how he acts against annoyance." Vix'ben commented.

"I know you are afraid of him. What happen?" Remi asked.

"Yeah. You are a coward." Lam'inkal mocked. "Vixy is a coward."

"Don't call me that!" Vix'ben shouted.

"DO I NEED TO COME DOWN THERE AND TEACH YOU A LESSON?" Bahrakatan screamed.

Vix'ben trembled in fear. He also squeaked pitifully.

"Explain to us." Gal'Drad asked.

"Alright...It all started 2 days before the door opened."

***2 days before the M'arrillan war***

Vix'ben entered in the house of Bahrakatan.

"Bahrakatan! Are you here?" Vix'ben asked.

"Yes! What do you want Vix'ben?" Bahrakatan shouted annoyed.

"I'm here for the battlegear." Vix'ben said. "It might start soon."

"I know. Let me take it so you can go out of here. Don't touch anything!" Bahrakatan ordered.

"I know Coralsmith." Vix'ben replied, rolling his four eyes.

Bahrakatan walked away to search for the battlegear. Vix'ben waited for him to come back, but he was starting to be long. Vix'ben got bored and he started to look at the battlegears with curiosity. He watched each of them and he saw those entire ready for the war. They were all prepared cautiously and carefully. They were made in like art. He really took time to polish the battlegear.

"No wonder Aa'une is sure we are ready to defeat them. Bahrakatan is a genius."

He remembered that Bahrakatan was busy making a battlegear. He crawled at his workshop and he watched it. He saw it and he knew it was the most powerful battlegear never made.

"I never suspected he'll create the ultimate weapon all by himself."

He moved his hand closer to the battlegear. He wanted to touch such mastery, but he forced himself not to touch it.

"Bahrakatan will destroy me if I touch it. I should just back away and-"

His back hit something. He turned around and he saw a shell about to fall on the ground. Vix'ben gasped and he caught it before it broke on the ground.

"I'm so lucky I didn't cause trouble."

He heard a sound and he turned around, he saw his tail hit another shell. It felt on a battlegear without damage. Vix'ben passed his hand on his forehead, glad he dodged the bullet. He was about to thank the Cothica when the battlegear suddenly fired ice at him.

Vix'ben ducked and evade the ice that froze another battlegear that fire coral on top of the desk where the ultimate weapon was. Vix'ben grabbed his horns and he panicked with his heart about to go out of his chest. Nothing happened. There were holes at the top, but no damage.

"Nothing to bad happened. I will have time to escape before-"

The top felt on the ultimate weapon and broke it. The worst part was that it fired a powerful blast and destroyed a square shell that looked like a plan.

"Oh no." Vix'ben whispered. He turned around to escape and he saw Bahrakatan just in front of him. He was on fire. "You cannot use fire attack."

"What have you done?!" Bahrakatan shouted. He was beyond rage. He appeared calm, but his eyes were red and his body on fire, which was impossible for him.

"It was an accident! I swear-"

"You!"

"Well, thanks for the battlegear. I got to go!" Vix'ben shouted. He picked the battlegear and he tried to escape.

"GWAH!"

He turned around and he saw Bahrakatan throwing his working desk. It got him and trapped him against a wall.

"Don't think you can escape me. You DESTROY THE ULTIMATE WEAPON AND THE PLAN! I TOOK ME 10 SOLANS TO FINISH IT! I ONLY NEEDED TO TEST IT, BUT I CANNOT RECREATE SUCH MASTERPIECE!"

He then moved his head and he was in contact with Vix'ben head. Their eyes were so close right now.

"You cannot leave right now Vix'ben. You will be my test subject for three offensives battlegear. I don't have mugic to heal you, so I'll throw you to a healer myself. I'm generous right?"

"Y – yeah." Vix'ben barely said, shaking from his entire body in fear.

"Let's start with this one. You will never know the name of the battlegear tested, their image will hunt you." He picked a gauntlet and moved it closer to Vix'ben.

***Present***

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Vix'ben screamed. He was trembling at the memory. He grabbed himself in a protective way. He then whispered "The – h- h- h- horror. I think that's one reason we didn't win the war." He added while shivering.

The others saw that and they knew it wasn't a laughing matter.

"Poor you." Remi said.

"By the Cothica, Bahrakatan is a monster!" Blak'drin commented.

"That bastard showed no mercy." Lam'inkal said.

"I heard that!" Bahrakatan shouted. He appeared from the window. "I told you to shut up! I'll come down here to give you a piece of my mind and my mind is immense!"

Vix'ben moved behind Remi in fear. He saw him as his only protection against Bahrakatan.

"There's no need Bahrakatan. Gal'Drad will calm them down. He's the future Oligarch after all." Remi said.

"Possible Oligarch." Gal'Drad corrected.

"*Sigh* Fine. I don't want you to annoy me." Bahrakatan replied.

He closed the window.

"You saved us." Vix'ben said relief. His smile showed it. It was like the end of the world was aborted. He then hugged Remi against his stomach.

Remi pushed his stomach when his head was stuck there. Vix'ben let it go. Remi knew he was definitely fat.

"Anyway, we should go before we definitely caused trouble." Blak'drin suggested.

"I agreed and let's not bring Bahrakatan in a conversation." Aval'par said.

They walked away and continued talking together.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's another short story.<p>

Short story 8: Vix'ben and Lam'inkal conflict.


	8. Short story 8: Vix'ben and Lam'inkal

AC: Here's the short story 8 developing a little about Vix'ben and Lam'inkal.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story 8: Vix'ben and Lam'inkal conflict <strong>

**(After chapter 22)**

Remi walked at the plaza of Shell city. He felt so good when he could walk around free, minus the few glared most M'arrillians were giving him. He could tolerate them without trouble; it was mostly a curious one and not a hateful one. The citizen never went outside of the Deep Mine during the war.

He nodded to a few of them with a smile, but they didn't really reply. They were cautious about him and he didn't mind that. He heard a sound and he immediately recognised it. It was becoming common. It was a little sad that this sound was familiar.

Vix'ben and Lam'inkal were already at the middle of their trash talk. They were arguing once again.

The only good thing was that Lam'inkal never brought anything about his fear of Bahrakatan. He was afraid about it too.

Lam'inkal pushed Vix'ben. Vix'ben replied the same way.

Remi decided to disarm the situation. He ran between them and he played the mediator.

"Hey! Calm down you two! No one wants want another fight here. You already fight yesterday, and the day before that, and before that." Remi asked.

They both calmed two when they saw Remi. The fight was stopped for now.

"How did all of this even started?" Remi asked to himself. He realised he said it outloud.

The two M'arrillians looked at each other's.

"It's his fault! My fault?! No! It's your fault! Stop saying the same thing!" The both shouted at the same time.

Remi face palm with a smile.

"Okay. Can you explain what happen please?" Remi asked. He wondered if he could end this conflict once and for all. He knew they will not have the same version. "Lam'inkal. You can explain first."

"Sure. You want the true after all. There is one thing everyone could agree, is that we always had a conflict even before the war. He always said that he's the best compare to me, which isn't true." Lam'inkal said.

"You liar! I'm the best." Vix'ben shouted.

"Wait your turn." Remi said.

"It worsen when during the war. I was in command, but he thought he was the best. I planned a perfect strategy to flank the Overworlder in one town. Everything was perfect, we were supposed to circle the town and put them into submission, but Vixy decided to do what he wants and he was lucky. He invaded the town and we had to improvise by charging at it. We could have lost, but we had heavier casualty than if you followed a perfect well planned plan!" Lam'inkal explained. "You let your ego control you. You could have cost so many lives."

"Ha! You can kiss my butt because it's not the true Lam'inkal." Vix'ben replied in a mocking tone.

"Vixy! I'm telling the true!" Lam'inkal replied.

"Okay! Anything else about this?" Remi asked.

"No. That's how it worsens. I don't remember how it started." Lam'inkal concluded.

"Okay. Vix'ben, your turn."

"Finally you will hear the true." Vix'ben said.

"HA!" Lam'inkal made when he crossed his arms. Vix'ben glared at his rival before turning back to Remi.

"The plan. He said its all perfect; a flawless plan. That's ridiculous. His plan had many flaws that most of us could see. His encirclement of town wasn't really possible. We didn't have the ground average and the town knew it. I saw their defense position. They put their battlegear in a dispersed manner. They were expecting a plan like that. I tried to talk him out of it, but he didn't listen." Vix'ben started.

"You were the only one who saw that! No other scout!" Lam'inkal shouted at him.

"Yeah. No other shout had the guts to talk against you. That's what happens! I saw that the plan will cause our doom or massive lost. So I decided to disobey you and I took some soldier and charged alone. I knew you will charge too since you wants the glory. They didn't expect that and we defeated them thanks to my disobedience Lam'inkal! About the origin of the conflict, I don't know." Vix'ben concluded.

"My plan was flawless. You just do that because you never obey me. You always doubt me and insult me!" Lam'inkal shouted.

"Because you are stupid." Vix'ben replied.

Lam'inkal tackled Vix'ben. Their foreheads were in contact and they trash talk again.

Every M'arrillians knew a fight was imminent once again. Remi knew he had to end it before it begun.

He was still between them. So he pushed their belly, trying to separate them.

"Calm down now. You are mature adult! If you fight here, you'll wreck the town again and end up in prison! Again!" Remi warned.

They both looked at Remi. They knew he was right. They couldn't hurt him or Gal'Drad will be after their tail. They also liked him and didn't want to hurt him, one thing they agree on. They broke off and went their separate way.

The worse didn't happen.

"I can't believe they listen to me." Remi commented.

The M'arrillians who witnesses it thanked him for sparing the town today. Remi knew they were used to it, but they preferred when nothing was destroyed.

"You manage to stop their fight. I'm impressed." A Coral soldier said.

He was by his side.

"Their comments are bot biased. I don't know anything about the war, but I don't feel either tell the true. I wanted to know how this started." Remi said.

"It's simple. I was there the first time; when Vix'ben puked nervously on a female. He then puked again, but he was over the water. He just never saw that Lam'inkal was in the water. He saw the one who vomit on him. The next day, Lam'inkal shouted at Vix'ben and insulted him. The fight started that way. Just something stupid." The guard said.

"That's surprising. I thought it was more." Remi said.

"They don't need more." The guard chuckled.

The guard nodded and walked away. He didn't have to call the guard and he was happy about it.

"Well, even here, anything could cause an unrealistic major conflict. Even the Cothica cannot end it definitely." Remi concluded.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of the short story 8. The next one will be serious.<p>

Short story 9: Gal'Drad the hero.


	9. Short story 9: Gal'Drad the hero

AC: Here's the short story number 9 that gives some background for Gal'Drad and Neth'uar.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story 9: Gal'Drad the hero<strong>

**(After chapter 23)**

***Flashback***

Neth'uar was passing throw a tunnel to return to his town after an intense training at the Neph'tuun Academy. He was already a soldier, but he perfected his battle skill. He was limited since he only had tentacles compare to other Chieftain.

He swam slowly when he reached a cavern. He was halfway from his home now. He reached a part which is a cavern with multiple tunnels. He swam at one of them when he heard one M'arrillian shouting.

"Earthquake!"

He knew it was a Kha'rall since they were the only one walking on the ground. They could fell it. M'arrillians swam and ran away when the top of the cavern cracked. They swam as fast as they could.

Neth'uar tried to escape, but one rock felt on his long tail and he was trap there. He saw more rock falling and he wondered if anything felt on the ground and luckily, none of them felt on him. He tried pushing the rocks, but he only had 2 tentacles usable and they weren't strong enough to free him.

{I'm stuck! Help!} Neth'uar shouted. He looked around and the only one present was crushed under rocks.

He immediately looked away from it, it was just unbearable to watch what might become of him.

He looked around and he felt the ground shaking. It wasn't over yet. He knew some rock will fell on him. He looked around and he hoped someone will save him.

{HELP! ANYONE! I'M STUCK!} Neth'uar screamed in the mind of every M'arrillian around. He continued calling for help for a long time.

{The tunnels are blocked! We're coming as fast as we can!} A replied came after a while.

Neth'uar shivered. He knew they didn't have time. He looked at the top of the cavern and he saw a rock that could felt and crushed his head at any time. He looked around and he started to panic. He was a new soldier and wasn't brave from inexperience.

He felt the ground shaking again. He looked at the roof and he saw the ground cracking. He screamed in fear when he saw the rock about to crush his head. He closed his eyes and he heard a sound. He didn't feel any pain and he wondered what happen. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw something green. He then opened them fully and he saw what it was.

"Gal'Drad." Neth'uar said. He wasn't expecting him.

Gal'Drad was holding a big rock on his back alone. He was forcing with all the strength his body possess. He had problem holding it and it was clear by the painful grunt he made.

{Are you alright? Can you move?} Gal'Drad asked.

He couldn't say anything or he'll drop it. So Gal'Drad talked with his mind.

"No. I'm still stuck. Not enough tentacles to push it away." Neth'uar replied.

{I'll hang in there. URGH! Rescues are coming soon. I just barely passed in a small passage to get to you.} Gal'Drad said while forcing to hold on.

Neth'uar saw that Gal'Drad was grunting like he was holding the world on his shoulder. One of the spikes of the rock pierced the shoulder plate of Gal'Drad and entered in his flesh. Gal'Drad grunted in pain and he felt on his knee. The rock lowered closer to Neth'uar.

Neth'uar used his tentacles to help him holding on, but he didn't have strength.

"You should let me die." Neth'uar said. He didn't want to say that, but he couldn't bear to cause the death of Gal'Drad, one of their best soldiers over him.

{No.} Gal'Drad replied.

"You're going to die! I'm less important than you, but thank you for trying to save me." Neth'uar said.

{No! My general taught me everything he knew before he passed away! He told me to never abandon a soldier of our tribe or a citizen in need! If I do that, I'm not a soldier!} Gal'Drad replied.

Neth'uar said nothing. He then saw him about to lose all his strength when they heard something.

"I'M COMING!"

Aval'par appeared and he saw the situation. He came beside Gal'Drad and helped him to maintain it.

{Kha'ralls are coming!} Aval'par said.

They continued resisting and the Kha'ralls were there and rescue them. They worked together and they broke the rock. They checked for injuries and freed Neth'uar. His tail was broken and he couldn't swim.

Gal'Drad picked him up and he brought him to his home.

"Thank you." Neth'uar said. "You're a hero."

"I just did my job." Gal'Drad said. He didn't even care about being a hero. He just did what he learned.

***Present time***

Neth'uar opened his eyes and he woke up from his dream. He shook hid head and he thought about his dream. Everything was clear in his mind.

"Never abandon a soldier in need." Neth'uar whispered. "I betray you and made you regret to save me. You saved my life when you could die."

The dream made him sob and he moved his tentacles over his eyes. His dream made him felt so ashamed of what he had done. He felt like he was a monster.

He remembered what he talked about Remi. He had to apology and tried to obtain his forgiveness. He already made the first step already with Bahrakatan and he hoped the Coralsmith will give a word to Gal'Drad.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of this short story.<p>

Short story 10: The mysterious stone.

This one will be a hint for the sequel Hybrid Warrior.


	10. Short story 10: The mysterious stone

AC: Here's the short story number 10. You can consider a first view of the sequel.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story 10: The mysterious stone<strong>

(**After chapter 23**)

Bahrakatan was waiting for Remi to come to his house. He held an object in his hand that he wanted to show. He found someone to search for Remi, and captured him in his pincer. He started to regret the punishment he inflicted to Vix'ben. He was often the one who was closer from his house when he needed to find someone, and the fluidmorpher always tried to escape him, for a good reason.

"Maybe I should have been less cruel in my punishment. I scared him so much I have to literally run after him to send a message. In another way, it's good for his health." Bahrakatan commented. "Thank the Cothica I had a strong heart."

He then heard the door of his home opening and he walked to them. Remi was there with Gal'Drad and Aval'par. He also saw Vix'ben peeking inside.

"Waouh. Bahrakatan is greeting us. That's a first." Aval'par noticed.

"Are you sick to the point you couldn't work and wait for us?" Gal'Drad asked honestly concern.

Bahrakatan was pissed off and his glare showed it.

"I'm freaking you out for taking a day off? What will you do if one day I die?" Bahrakatan asked.

"Celebrate?" Vix'ben asked a little too loud. He put his hands over his mouth, he wanted to think that.

"I was starting to regret beating you. Not anymore!" Bahrakatan shouted.

"SORRY!" Vix'ben screamed. He raised his arms in a protective way.

"Come inside or fly away? It's your choice Vix'ben!"

"I'm coming." Vix'ben whimpered before coming inside. He stayed behind Remi, just in case the Kha'rall attacked him.

The door closed and he watched them.

"Hello there Bahrakatan." Remi said.

Bahrakatan nodded.

"Why did you call my friend here?" Gal'Drad asked.

"I have something I needed to check up." Bahrakatan answered, twisting his fingers. "Also, thinking of Aa'une caused some regret in me. I should have taken more time to know our Oligarch before his demise. We only see each other's 3 times per Solans."

"That has nothing to do with Remi." Aval'par noticed.

"There is. I decided to check something now and not later." Bahrakatan replied. "Stop hiding behind the Chaotic player! You claim to be the best fluidmorpher and you used him as a shield!"

"Fine." Vix'ben answered. He moved by the side of Remi instead of behind.

"I won't bite you." Bahrakatan said.

Vix'ben wasn't sure it was the true.

"Anyway. Why did you call him?" Gal'Drad asked once again.

"I wanted to check something. I have an extremely old object, I received from my father and I guard it during my entire life. It's an important duty I have. Forging battlegears is only a past-time." Bahrakatan explained.

"You do a little too much Coralsmith to consider it a past-time." Aval'par commented.

"What is the object you are guarding?" Remi asked.

"And you said your father? How old are you?" Gal'Drad asked.

"I won't answer about my age!" Bahrakatan screamed at Gal'Drad.

Vix'ben cowered behind Remi once again. Gal'Drad took a step backward.

"What is it?" Remi asked with excitement and curiosity.

"Here." Bahrakatan showed.

They two chieftains, the Chaotic player and the Fluidmorpher looked at the stone with curiosity. They saw in his hand, one stone marked with the symbol of the M'arrillian tribe. It was an ancient one of pure blue with a sapphire in the middle of it.

"It's well crafted." Vix'ben commented.

"I wasn't expecting you to show that." Aval'par said.

"That's an old symbol of our tribe. How old is it?" Gal'Drad asked.

"It's the first symbol of our tribe sculpted and still existing. Legends said it wasn't sculpted on an ordinary stone." Bahrakatan said.

"Stone? Not coral?" Vix'ben asked.

"Yes. It was made in the time we couldn't forge on the Coral, when we lived in the ocean of the Overworld. Remember it's just legends, not necessary the true." Bahrakatan explained. "It might be possible since some Overworlder and Underworlder can breathe in the water."

"I know Nauthilax and Mezzmarr." Remi said.

"Only M'arrillians were supposed to breath underwater. Cross tribe might happen in the past." Bahrakatan commented.

"Why did you want to show it to Remi?" Gal'Drad asked.

"I wanted to try something. This stone is special, but it never reacts to anything. I want Remi here, so he can hold it."

"I wonder what it felt like touching it." Remi replied.

"It's the true perfection. Something I never achieve and I'll never achieve, but it remained a source of inspiration for my crafting and my talent. Maybe the Cothica itself forge it." Bahrakatan replied.

The Kha'rall gave a nod and Remi raised his hands. Bahrakatan put it on his palm and Remi felt the soft stone on his hand. He looked at it and he saw the sapphire shining a little.

The M'arrillians saw it shining and they wondered what was going on. Bahrakatan saw it and he picked it back.

"Alright. Contemplation is over." Bahrakatan commented. "The experience is successful."

"That's it?" the three M'arrillian asked.

"Just that. Remi had to hold it and when something happens, you take it back." Aval'par asked.

"It's extremely important that he just hold it. The stone reacted to his touch." Bahrakatan looked at the stone. His voice was uncertain. It was shaking with apprehension and excitement.

"How you're feeling?" Gal'Drad asked the Kha'rall.

"Fine. I'll thank you for your cooperation. You can scan something Remi, except me. I have to put it back where he picked up. Don't tell the others for now except Blak'drin."

Bahrakatan walked away. Remi scanned the battlegear and he looked at Bahrakatan.

"He sure left us with questions." Aval'par said.

"We should go before we annoy him by accident." Vix'ben said.

He turned around and he carefully went outside. The others went away except Aval'par.

"This is stone is clearly important and Remi. Something's in your mind Bahrakatan. I'll find it one day." He then walked away.

Bahrakatan came back, he heard the Chieftain well.

"You don't know how much it will be in a near future," he whispered.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of the previous of the sequel. The stone is important, but not for now.<p> 


End file.
